


The Great Excavation of the Sand Kingdom

by LozisLaw



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Camping, Cold, Episode: s05e29 Sky Witch, F/F, Hot, Love Confessions, Mission Related, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue Missions, Sand Kingdom, Set before 'Red Starved', Technology, Underground, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hunger, sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw
Summary: Set before 'Red Starved.'In an effort to recover the spoon of prosperity, the princess reluctantly commissions Marceline to assist her to excavate the Sand Kingdom. Only for a cave-in to force them to confront certain realities they pushed away in the past- and each other, in an attempt to get back out.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnibel sometimes thought she was cursed. Whenever she commissioned someone else to retrieve something for her, to fight a monster for her, to go on a quest for her. Every time she asked her heroes of one of these things, they were thwarted, or something conveniently made it harder just to make a joke out of her. It seemed like the only time she could get something done was doing it herself. And usually that didn’t even work.

Finn and Jake turned up at Princess Bubblegum’s castle looking worn and scorched red by the sun, bearing no good news, or better yet, no mission item in their exhausted hands. Bubblegum had to forgive them for their failure of the mission when she saw how completely unravelled and tired they were for searching. It was then that she realised that this may be a job she would have to perform herself in order to get the spoon of prosperity.

She had hoped against hope it wouldn’t come to that, though it was unfair to ask her heroes of that without willing to brave the danger herself. She wasn’t afraid- exactly. The word trepidation comes to mind to describe her feelings of the task.

Bonnibel tucked them into bed in the guest chambers of the palace in reward for their efforts after they told their story of the mission, kissing their foreheads to sleep sweetly as a token of her gratitude. Secretly she was feeling tired already just in anticipation of what she’d now have to do herself. The sand kingdom was no easy feat to navigate, and she’d certainly need help. She couldn’t bear ask Finn and Jake to return there with her, they’d already done so much for her research. It just wouldn’t be right, plus she was certain they would be passed out in those guest beds for days knowing them. During that time, she’d get that spoon herself. She didn’t like wasting time, after all.

Hopefully if she planned carefully enough, she’d just go in and out, grab the spoon, and manage to get back to her kingdom without any damage. The planning would be the most involved part, surely. That was easy.

Princess Bubblegum had sent Finn and Jake to the abandoned, buried sand kingdom in search of the spoon of prosperity. It was the most priceless item she could obtain, and it only ensured she could be healthy enough to care for her subjects forever, and keep them safe always without some other dillweed taking over and ridding the dynasty she spent centuries perfecting. So she needed this spoon, even if it was located in one of the most uncharted and dangerous places in Ooo apart from the Badlands. Who knows what was living under there? No one did, because no one came out. But Bonnie did the science, and she knew it was in there, and she prepared herself for the dig that would take her a few hours to retrieve where it would have taken a non-science junkie days.

Bubblegum prepared herself, keeping busy in the her lab for a suit that would protect her from potential danger as armour, also for breathing when she got low to the depths of the earth. She couldn’t count on anything being stable down there, and she wouldn’t risk the lives of anyone but herself or others capable. She only trusted Finn and Jake to retrieve this kind of thing for her, but where they failed, she knew there was no one in Ooo but her who could handle it. Maybe- like, one other person. Maybe.

She’s not admitting anything.

The feeble plans that she could do this while Finn and Jake were knocked out was laughable now, because they of course woke, and of course got nosy and got under her while she tried to work. Finn was a nice guy, but he was so clingy to the preconception of heroic acts that he got in the way of his own ego. Bonnibel would never say this though, his heart would be broken, and it was times she really needed Finn’s selfless heroics from her being sweet to him always. Times like going to the Sand kingdom in search underground for the spoon of prosperity for her, without proper instruction to what it even did. She kept its power from him, just in case human impulse got in the way if he knew what it did. He didn’t need the further burden, if anything.

‘’So, Princess…You’re going back on your own?’’ Finn asked uneasily while she continued working on her ship, or sand submarine of sorts.

‘’I must. I couldn’t bear put you through that again,’’ Bonnie said, pulling down a welding mask and lighting up a torch. She could feel Finn staring at her, probably wanting to say something but refraining out of habit.

‘’Well-… You know me and Jake could just try again- save you the trouble-‘’

‘’No, Finn. I can’t endanger your lives over something so important, I couldn’t bear that on my conscience. This I must do alone,’’ Bubblegum declared, blowing the torch against the sheet metal skeleton.

‘’But- on your own?’’ Finn asked, shifting uncomfortably. Bubblegum huffed heavily enough for him to hear, not appreciating the subtle reminder that she might not be cut out for it. That was obvious rubbish, she was more than capable, both physically, freaking mentally, whatever. ‘’You could take someone along, you know, as muscle just in case.’’

Bubblegum sighed, lifting up her welding mask and giving Finn a look. She knew he wanted to go back with her. He had an irrational sense that he couldn’t be defeated, and underground sand kingdoms were no exception. He took this failure extremely personally, attacking his entire self-worth over it. It was both admirable, and super dumb. He couldn’t see what a hero he was to everyone already, that he didn’t need any validation that he wasn’t already getting unconditionally. This is the part that tended to annoy her, because the brave boy would be remembered through time as a legend, and he couldn’t understand that yet. She’d tell some of the stories herself, because she’ll still be here. Once she gets the spoon of prosperity, of course.

‘’I’m sorry Finn. I can’t allow you to get hurt again. Please try to understand,’’ Bonnie said, coming over and patting his shoulder. ‘’I’ll be fine, you’ll see,’’ she smiled.

‘’At least have someone else come with, someone strong,’’ Finn tried.

‘’Like who?’’ Bubbelgum humoured him, unable to recall anyone suitable to assist her. Also, someone she got along with. They’d be in a ship together for a whole day, after all.

Finn appeared to think about this, rubbing his chin.

‘’Hey, how about Marceline?’’ Jake called out, currently spinning around on a desk chair on the other side of the room. Bubblegum turned to him in surprise, not even considering that option. Not that it was one, it wasn’t possible.

‘’Hey yeah!’’ Finn exclaimed. ‘’Marceline would be perfect, she’s one of the strongest people I know, she’d surely help.’’

‘’I don’t know about that guys,’’ Bonnie said, trying to look disinterested about the conversation, turning back to her work. In reality, her chest was beating harder at the thought of it. Marceline would never even agree, she barely liked her.

‘’Let’s go see if Marcy’s busy,’’ Finn suggested.

‘’Wait- what?’’ Bonnibel asked, pausing.

‘’Yeah, C’mon dude. She should be home,’’ Jake said, standing up and stretching across to them, and promptly picking up Finn into the air.

‘’Hey- wait! I didn’t agree!’’ Bonnibel argued, frantically watching as Jake stretched out the open window, carrying Finn along with him.

‘’See ‘ya Princess,’’ Finn called.

‘’Yeah, c’ya PB,’’ Jake followed.

‘’Guys, no! Come back- you can’t just!’’ Bubblegum hurriedly called from the window, but they had already stretched across country, out of distance, already heading towards Marceline.

‘’…Not her,’’ Bonnie said, whispering, clutching the window sill hard. The candy brittle crushed in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck. I know.

It felt like bugs were crawling through her guts. She felt like her head was swimming, and her skin felt sticky. Too much feeling.

Trying to control her nerves was tricky, but Bonnibel was a freaking super Amadeus at bottling emotions. She used all of her force of will to keep herself contained safely in the box of dignity.

‘’Weeell, look who needs my help?’’

Bubblegum knew that was directed at her, but she didn’t deign a response, chin trembling with tightness. She could feel demonic eyes baiting her, waiting for her control to slack enough to stare back. She refused to let herself buckle.

Finn and Jake had somehow successfully recruited the Vampire Queen from her isolated damp cave, how they did it is a mystery. Bonnibel knows full well Marceline bears no softness for her. She would laugh at Bonnibel’s failed efforts.

In fact, Bonnibel had the mind to think that may well be the only reason she’s here in her lab, swaying annoyingly while she waited for the princess to look back. Finn and Jake solved the sudden void of sound clogging the air.

‘’So Marceline, the spoon is in the Sand Kingdom, but the layers are too thick to be navigated with Jake’s stretching. So we thought you’d be perfect- you can shape-shift to whatever right?’’

‘’Mmm, within reason,’’ Marceline shrugged. ‘’Did you guys really drag me here to dig a spoon out of the sand?’’

‘’It’s more than that!’’ Bonnibel said indignantly, forgetting herself. She also forgot to avert her eyes when she looked up, and Marceline’s darted to her fast. A cruel smirk replaced her lips.

‘’Ohh, I get it now. You wanted a travel buddy that bad huh Bonnie?’’

Bubblegum flushed something terrible, quickly angry. ‘’I could do this easily on my own! I’ve fricking been doing it on my own, I don’t need you!’’

‘’Umm, yeahh,’’ Marceline rolled her eyes. ‘’Then why haven’t you obtained this precious spoon already huh?’’

‘’Woah okay- um,’’ Finn broke the scene up between them, sensing Bonnibel’s sudden aggressive stance and Marceline’s infuriating chill sarcasm. ‘’Would you guys be okay in a ship for a day out there if you do this? Together?’’

Bonnibel had somehow failed to consider that part, how avoiding each other would be near impossible for a few hours. She’d been too distracted by the fact Marceline was here, still irritating and undermining her intellect at every turn. At this point a gumball guardian would be an upgrade to this disaster.

Marceline hadn’t even accepted yet. But Bonnibel knew her very well to predict she would. Bonnibel gave her that advantage by reacting to her now obvious testing. Marceline always did whatever she could to push the princess’s buttons, and it was still way too easy. A whole day on a ship- ignoring Bonnie’s instructions and causing havoc on her state of mind? Forget it, Marceline was as good as signed up.

She didn’t even need to look into Marceline’s mocking ivy eyes to know, but she did anyway. Hating everything she saw in them.

‘’Yeah, alright. I’m in,’’ Marceline said, smiling. Her long black hair flipped and hit Bonnibel in the face as she swayed up higher.

**

The mission was set to take place in the following days and Bonnibel pushed aside other pressing concerns in favour of making them specialised sand suits to survive the harsh climate. Her suit was quick- already very familiar with her own dimensions. Marceline was another story.

‘’I don’t need a dumb space suit,’’ Marceline argued, invited for a fitting that Bonnibel couldn’t postpone any longer- she’d procrastinated long enough. She wasn’t getting any younger.

‘’It’s called a _sand suit_. And you’re not invincible Marceline- it’ll protect you from the heat, the lava and, well- _sand_ ,’’ Bonnibel insisted for the fiftieth time. Marceline blew a mocking raspberry at her, flying around the ceiling in boredom.

‘’I can just shape shift into a giant worm, and eat my way through the sand,’’ Marceline said.

‘’That’s stupidly reckless,’’ Bonnibel scoffed. ‘’And besides, I still need a way in don’t I? You don’t know where the spoon of prosperity is.’’

‘’You can just ride in my mouth, what’s the big deal?’’

‘’No, we’re not doing that,’’ Bonnibel had to turn away, hiding her red cheeks. ‘’Just stop being difficult and give me your measurements already.’’

‘’Just use your own. You know I shapeshift my size anyway. Usually to look taller than you,’’ Marceline said, snorting.

‘’Ha-Ha,’’ Bubblegum mocked. ‘’You love to remind me of that.’’

‘’You get so proud of yourself- adding candy to your height just to compete with me,’’ Marceline grinned, lingering over to Bonnibel at her work bench. Bonnibel huffed the stray black hairs that fell into her eyes, glaring.

‘’Well I don’t do that anymore.’’

The amusement dropped from Marceline’s eyes quickly, and she turned away.

‘’No, I guess you don’t.’’

‘’Hey-‘’ Bonnibel tried, feeling bad.

‘’Forget it Princess, I don’t want to hear it,’’ Marceline cut in sharply, drifting to the window and out of Bonnibel’s sight.

Bonnibel ignored her and turned back to her work, concentrating on converting the sizes to Marceline’s sand suit. Trying to ignore the worms that squirmed in her gut again.

Failing.

**

The big mission day was finally here, and Bubblegum made sure she had everything in line. The ship had been built in advance, and was full of their basic survival needs, and two days supply of food just in case they got laid over. She made herself a to-go cup of camomile tea to calm her growing nerves.

Approximately 8 hours on an isolated ship with the difficult Vampire Queen, who also happened to have a beef with her. Her shape-shifting had better be amazingly worth it for this taxing mission.

She was doing this all for the spoon. All for long-lasting prosperity in her kingdom. A safety net for her citizens. She could take care of them forever. Bonnibel reminded herself what this was all for. There was no time to be selfish.

Marceline arrived on time, along with Finn and Jake, who would be staying in her lab to track their progress and alert them of any dangers to avoid, all from her super computer. Well- the public super computer. The _real_ one was only used by her in the super-secret private lab, hidden from nosy people like her boisterous champions.

She’d instructed Finn and Jake on everything they’d have to do on the mission, three times to be sure. And made sure her banana guards were on hand with special cocoa and treats as a bribe so they wouldn’t get distracted.

Marceline still moaned about having to wear the suit, but thankfully relented to it, and Bonnibel was grateful. They put on their suits, Bubblegum’s pink, Marceline’s black. Bonnibel made sure to insulate it so the black didn’t absorb the heat of the sand and lava. She wasn’t a monster.

‘’I look ridiculous in this,’’ Marceline complained as they approached the ship. Finn and Jake had waved them off and moseyed over to the super computer.

‘’It’s for practicality, not fashion,’’ Bonnibel informed her. She donned her safety helmet, keeping the screen off for now. It was slightly hard with her long bubblegum locks, having forgotten to adjust it shorter for the mission. She hoped it wouldn’t cause issues later.

Marceline stared as she fastened her helmet, waiting for Marceline to do the same.

‘’What?’’ Marceline said. ‘’I’m not wearing that. My rocking hair won’t fit in that bucket, don’t even ask.’’

‘’Want to cut it before we board then?’’ Bonnibel asked, already tired of arguing and just wanting to get this over with.

‘’No!’’ Marceline scowled, holding it protectively. She flushed when Bonnibel raised her eyebrows, and proceeded to hiss at her. ‘’I don’t cut my hair for just anyone _Princess_.’’

‘’Well try and fit it in then, because you need your helmet on for the heat,’’ It resembled more of a space suit helmet, closed up from any of the elements, specially designed.

‘’Ugh,’’ Marceline groaned, and started trying to bunch the magnitudes of messy black into a ball, stuffing it into the helmet with a scowl. ‘’Consider yourself lucky I’m even helping you Bubblegum.’’

‘’I’m honoured,’’ Bonnibel said sardonically, though she should really be kinder in this delicate situation. Marceline brought out her sarcastic side.

‘’Let’s just get this over with PB, I’ve got stuff to do,’’ Marceline said, putting her helmet and piled up hair on her head. It didn’t fit that easy, and Marceline grunted to pull it on.

‘’Careful- you could rip chunks of it out,’’ Bonnibel warned, forgetting she wanted to keep her distance. She stepped forward and tried helping Marceline get it on, and they struggled to push it on.

‘’Ow-‘’ Marceline cursed as Bonnibel pushed down hard, battling with the unruly helmet. She nearly had it, then Marceline hissed and pushed her away.

‘’Stop, I don’t need you fiddling with it,’’ though her hard glare suggested it was something else.

‘’I’m sorry, I was just trying to help,’’ Bonnibel huffed.

‘’Well I don’t need your help! That’s the point,’’ Marceline puffed herself up angrily, then grumbled and finally hit her helmet down in place, securing it on her head.

‘’I didn’t think you’d be so testy about a _helmet_ ,’’ Bonnibel said, though she should have really shut up.

‘’Whatever, let’s go. The sooner we’re done, the sooner I can leave,’’ Marceline said icily, and she’s said worse before, but somehow that hit Bonnibel’s chest hard. She didn’t even like her company. That’s how much Marceline was done with her.

Bubblegum walked onto the ship, Marceline trailing behind her. She felt dazed, and when at the control station, her mind was lost to how to control the ship. She couldn’t even control her emotions.

She could never predict when it would hit her hard like this, but it happened at the worst moments in history, and it was all Marceline’s fault. Well fine.

Marceline wants to be done with her? Fine, good. They won’t see each other again after this. No more courteous extended invites to parties, no more social gatherings at the same place if the other is there. Finn and Jake will understand. Maybe. Maybe not.

Brain rewired after the circuit loss; Bonnibel flipped switches, ignored Marceline behind her, and turned dials. The ship purred awake smoothly, and Bonnibel set course for the Sand Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me if you choose :3](https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/)


End file.
